Tahu (Generation 2)
Tahu, the Master of Fire, and later known as the Uniter of Fire, is one of the six elemental Masters that were foretold in the Prophecy of Heroes. History Arrival Tahu, along with the rest of the Toa, were summoned to Okoto by the Protectors when they recited the Prophecy of Heroes in the Temple of Time. Tahu fell from the sky and crashed on Okoto. Narmoto, the Protector of Fire and several local villagers, went to the crash-site, where the Toa stepped out of the flame. In the crash Tahu had forgotten his identity and past. The Protector told him about the Skull Spiders, and his destiny to defeat them and bring balance to the land. As they conversed, Skull Spiders attacked them, and Tahu accidentally defeated them, inspiring awe in the villagers. Narmoto told him there was no time to waste, and they quickly departed in search of the Golden Mask of Fire. Search for the Mask They traveled through Okoto for weeks, fighting off Skull Spiders and avoiding natural dangers in the Region of Fire. During that time the Protector told him of Ekimu and Makuta, and their fall. He also told the Toa of the dark forces moving throughout the land, searching for the Masks. They eventually arrived at the three greatest volcanoes on Okoto; and also the most dangerous. With the Protector on his back, they climbed the extremely steep staircase up to an entrance in the greatest of these three volcanoes. They arrived on a platform and began to walk towards the entrance when hundreds of Skull Spiders attacked them. Narmoto used his Fire Blaster to clear the entrance to the shrine and they ran in. Narmoto told him there was no time and Tahu used his Lava Surfboard and jumped down into the lava. He surfed towards the Golden Mask that was sitting on a shrine in the center of the volcano and grabbed it. He put it on at the same time as the other five heroes across Okoto and elemental energy filled his body. The Protector was overwhelmed by the Spiders and Tahu saved the Protector from the Spiders, completely obliterating them. They left the volcano and Tahu got a vision from a mysterious being, showing an ancient and abandoned city. Narmoto told him that the vision was from Ekimu, the Mask Maker, and that he needed to leave for the City of the Mask Makers to find the Mask Maker and reclaim the Mask of Creation. Tahu asked if he had to go on this quest alone, and Narmoto told him of the other five heroes, and that together, they would defeat the evil that lurked in the city. Tahu left the Protector in search of the legendary Ekimu. City of the Mask Makers Traveling inland, Tahu happened upon the City of the Mask Makers, located at the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Skirting around to the one bridge allowing him access to the city, he encountered the other Elemental Masters: Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Lewa, and Kopaka. After a brief discussion, the Toa were ambushed by the Lord of Skull Spiders, an ancient arachnid sentry who guarded the bridge into the city. Uncoordinated, the Toa attempted to charge their attacker, each being deflected with relative ease. During this conflict, Tahu was disarmed of his Lava Greatswords and nearly thrown off the edge of the bridge. With their individual efforts proving to be fruitless, Onua proposed that the Toa worked together to confront their aggressor as a single unit. After blasting the Lord of Skull Spiders with various bursts of elemental energy, Tahu ordered Onua finish their enemy off by using his Earthquake Hammer to dislodge part of the bridge and send their fallen enemy tumbling into the abyss below. Venturing onwards, the Toa traversed through the remains of another the city's outskirts, passing a number of abandoned huts and overgrown footpaths. Proceeding with caution, the Toa continued to explore the city, eventually encountering an ancient burial ground. However, when Tahu inadvertently triggered an ancient mechanism, two stone walls rose from the ground and cut off their exits. Taking the opportunity to scout the terrain beyond the gate, Lewa took flight and left the group. In his absence, a legion of Skull Warriors sprung from the ground and assaulted the Toa. Caught off-guard, the Toa took up arms against the reanimated aggressors. Under Gali's instruction, Onua summoned a localized earthquake to bury the Skull Warriors. However, the effects of his tremor were more extensive than the Master of Earth had anticipated, damaging a number of nearby buildings and causing the bridge to crumble behind them. With no means of leaving the city, the Toa busied themselves dispatching the remaining Skull Warriors with haste. Rejoining his fellow Toa for the remainder of the battle, Lewa informed the others of an ancient arena he had spotted whilst scouting ahead. After Pohatu damaged the mechanism by throwing a boulder at the gates, the Toa continued their journey. After insisting on exploring the arena and being chastised by Kopaka for deviating from the plan, Lewa took flight once more, intent upon going his own way. Whilst journeying alone, however, the Master of Jungle was ambushed by Skull Slicer, losing his Golden Mask of Jungle in the assault. Eventually happening upon Lewa's unconscious form, Tahu and his teammates carried the weakened Toa of Jungle into the City Arena, where they were confronted by the Skull Slicer. Through their combined efforts, Skull Slicer was defeated and the Golden Mask of Jungle was returned to him, though not without severe damage to the structural integrity of the arena's foundation. Caught in the wreckage, the Toa reflected upon their quest and resolved to finally put their rivalries aside. Digging their way from the rubble, the Masters then found themselves in an ancient burial yard in which stood Ekimu's tomb. Unfortunately, shortly after their discovery of the Mask Maker's mausoleum, the Toa were confronted by a pair of Skull Scorpios. Swiftly disarming and overwhelming Pohatu, their reanimated aggressors engaging each of the Toa individually. Engaging one of the creatures alone with his Fire Blades, Tahu was caught by one of the Skull Scorpios' Hook Blades and flung aside. Thinking swiftly, Lewa drew the Skull Scorpios away from the group and towards Ekimu's tomb, where he dislodged a large stone slab and sent it crashing to the ground, crushing the attackers beneath. Having won the battle, the Toa continued on their quest, ascending the steps and entering the chamber housing Ekimu's sarcophagus. Uniting their elemental powers, the Toa were able to revive the comatose crafter. Awaking from his slumber, Ekimu took flight from the chamber and swiftly assessed the devastation that had befallen the ancient city. Gazing over his devastated home, the Mask Maker informed Tahu and his fellow Toa of the Skull Grinder's efforts to steal and destroy the Mask of Creation before their arrival. The group raced their way towards the Great Forge, only to encounter Skull Basher. Although he managed to harness the power of Onua's Golden Mask of Earth, the Toa swiftly defeated him. With the brute out of the way, they confronted the Skull Grinder in the central forge. Charging him as one, Tahu and his fellow Toa advanced towards their remaining adversary only for him to don the Mask of Creation and infuse his Mask Stealer Staff with the elemental properties of the mask, knocking the Golden Masks from all six Toa. Left in a weakened state, the Toa struggled to fend off the Skull Grinder while Ekimu sought after a weapon. Following Onua's example and attempting to latch onto the Skull Grinder with the weight of their bodies, the Toa were swiftly overpowered, saved only by Ekimu, who had taken the opportunity to restore his Hammer of Power and swiftly defeated their enemy using the legendary weapon. With the Skull Basher and Skull Grinder apprehended, the six Protectors and a Jungle villager named Harvali entered the chamber and helped carry the Toa into the central forge, where Ekimu endeavored to repair their Golden Masks and re-awaken the Toa. Regaining consciousness once his mask was returned, Tahu rejoined his fellow Toa and celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces, having liberated the Mask Maker City, the ancient homeland of the Islanders. With the original bridge destroyed in the conflict, the Toa set about constructing a new means of access for the other Islanders to access the city. Once repairs had been completed, Tahu and Narmoto willed a series of fireworks into existence, using the bright lights to summon the villagers back to their homeland. Quest for Unity To be added Abilities and Traits Hot-headed and brave, Tahu likes to think of himself as the most heroic of the Masters. But his forgetful nature often leads him into trouble. He seems to have quite a bit of luck behind him, however, as he always seems to come out on top. Tahu has control over the Element of Fire and is resistant to heat. Mask and Tools Upon his original arrival on Okoto, Tahu wore the Mask of Fire. When he retrieved the Golden Mask of Fire, he replaced it for the Golden Mask of Power. Tahu carries two Fire Blades that can be combined into a Lava Surfboard. His secondary weapons are two Golden Swords that can be stored on his back. Forms Appearances *''A New Legend'' *''Preparation of Rites'' *''The Things We Bury'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Endgame'' Trivia *In the first several animations, the focus was mainly on Tahu and Narmoto. This, however, changed from Episode 7 onwards. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2